Secret Angels
by Sky297
Summary: When Life slowly goes down the drain
1. Chapter 1

Secret Angels

There I was at the mall with Heather waiting on had only been dating 3 weeks but I could tell I was madly in love.

"I wonder where he is..,"said Heather.

"He'll be here I know he will he like never cancels."

"You never know."

As we were talking my phone was him,Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe um...I don't know how to say this."

"Go ahead..."

"Well see I have this HUGE test Monday and I really need to study for it,I can't make it for out date...I'm real sorry."

".Its fine go ahead study school is really important ecspecially now..."

"Thanks for being so understanding,love you got to go."

"Bye."

Wow...today was only Saturday couldn't he study tomorrow?I mean he has never canceled why pick now?Well...school was pretty important.

"Who was that?"said Heather.

"Lucas...he can't make it he has to study."

"I'm sorry it can just be us girls."she smiled I knew just what she was thinking...I TOLD YOU SO!

As we were shopping...all I could think of was him..this was not Lucas..he never it was senior year and grades are critical and I should be studying fot that test lately all he wanted to do was study on our dates he wanted to study with me.

I guess i shouldn't be concerned he didn't really do anything i was just taking it to wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock wait...its Saturday...thats my phone!haha...

"Hello?"I said...I was so tired...

"Babe?finally you pick up..."it was Lucas..

"Its Saturday...its 8:00..what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over since I couldn't make it to our date the other night..."he said this...and I could tell that he really did want me to come over.

"Sure!When do you want me to come over?"

"Hmm...lets say around...12:00...We could spend the whole day together doing whatever."

"Ok as long as its not studying"SNAP!did i say that last part ooopppsss...

"No studying i promise..."I could tell he wanted to but he wouldn't because he wanted to spend time with me...but I didnt want to!

"Ok...well I'm gonna try to get a little more sleep...bye babe love ya!"

"Bye.."

I heard the phone click...

Face it...I couldn't get back to sleep! I couldn't wait to see him!Lucas had been busy lately and I wanted to spend some real time with him.

I got ready thinking about our conversation..."No studying...I promise."well I'm glad he did promise...Lucas hadn't really been himself...I mean honestly he had been gone like every night this week except for Tuesday...I hope he was really studying...I'm crazy I trusted him...I really did.I was just looking at all the possibilities right?Hmmm...I'm just gonna have to ask him...

I got into my car.

I was at Lucas's house...Yay...I missed him a lot.I realized this as I was driving.

He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe!"he sounded as excited as I was.

"Hey I've missed you so much!I haven't seen you in like forever!"I said this fast I needed to breath..Inhale Exhale Inhale Exhale...

"Its only been a week..."

"So that's a long time in a girl's mind..."i smiled...

"Well will this make it any better?"he leaned in and gave me a kiss...and I felt him smile...those were my favorite kind to..

"Thats a start..."

Every time I was around him i would just giggle even if nothing was funny.

"So I have a question..."I said this slow and nervously...

"Yes dear?"

"Well I don't want you to take it the wrong way..."again this was said slowly.

"Just ask.."

"Ok so have you been really studying this whole week or..."inhale exhale inhale exhale.

"YES!or what?"his tempered flared. I got nervous..sometimes he had a bad temper.

"Or...or...if you were...were...seeing someone else...I'm just checking!just looking at all the possiblities here..."i said trying to cover everything."

"WHAT?YOU THINK I WAS CHEATING ON YOU?"gosh he was really angry now...

"No I wa-"

"NO U DON'T TRUST ME DO YOU?"

"I-"

"YOU DON'T!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU..."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it...we were having our first .

"Lucas you haven't heard a reason why I'm asking you this!"I said this strongly but inside i was so nervous.

"Whatever,my own girlfriend doesn't trust me."he said this so sadly.

I didn't understand I just asked him a simple question for reassurance and he blows up at me.

"Why did you get so mad?..."I calmed down.

"I just told don't trust me!"

"You don't know a lot about me...you don't know ME!You don't know what I've been through!"I said this so loudly I scared myself.

I picked up my keys and tried to get past him.I knew I couldn't but it was worth a try.

I knew he had calmed down and I knew he would want to know what's wrong I just didn't know if I could tell him.

"What do you mean I don't know you?"he said this pretty calmly.

"Just,just forget it ok?"

"I can't...I don't know something about my girlfriend that I need to know."the honesty in his voice was reassurence and that was when I knew I could honestly tell him anything.

"Ok...I'll tell you but you cannot tell anyone!"at this point I almost cried.

"Ok now tell me."

"Well,see my dad...he has more of a temper...he kinda got mad at me for my D on that last test and so he punched me.I tried to run...so he just hit me in the face."tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh my goodness,why didn't you tell me this earlier?I'll kill him!"i knew he wouldn't really but I liked the protection he had for me.

"And he also hits my yeah when I told you I fell down the stairs that was a lie."

At that Lucas just held me.

"I love you have always will."He whispered in my ear and I loved that sound.

It was around and I decided to go to the mall for pizza and to look I got in the car it didn't smell like it smelled nasty like his dorky friend Wayne.I knew Wayne wasn't a good guy,but I knew Lucas was better than that,that he wouldn't get involved in the things Wayne did.

We were at the mall by walked in got some pizza and sat at a little table.I knew he wanted to tell me something but I didn't know what...


	4. Chapter 4

I took a bite of my pizza...and he was just staring at me...I could tell he was thinking hard on something...but I didn't know what.

"Are you ok?You seem a little out of it."I said.

"I'm fine just a sleepless night."he said with a yawn.

"Where were you?"I said this hesitantly I didn't know if he would get angry again.

"Just hanging with Wayne and a few of his friends thats all."I could tell this was the truth but there was more to it that he just wouldn't tell me.

"Oh,what did yall do?"

"Went dirtbiking...then went to Wayne's house and chilled out."

"Cool..."I took another bite of pizza and we just looked into each others eyes for what seemed to be like hours.

He laughed.

"What?"I said I was so confused.

"You got some pizza sauce,like right there on your I'll get it for you."

He wiped my chin.

"Which store do you want to go to first?"I asked.

"Hmmm...you pick!"

"Hollister?"

"Ok..."

"What?Oh yeah you hate that store."

"Little bit...what about Journey's?"

"Ok,I wanna get some new converse anyways."

We walked and shopped for hours...After we were both tired we drove back to his house.

"So what do you wanna do?"he asked.

"Hmm...lets snuggle and watch a movie!"I said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun..."a slow smiled entered his face.

"I wanna watch Just Like Heaven,I love that movie!"

"Ok anything you wanna watch..."

We snuggled and watched...I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I fell woke me up with a warm kiss.

"Hey sleepyhead get up!"he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"What?Oh I fell asleep silly me."I laughed to...

"I should drive you home..."he said.I could tell he didn't want to.

"Ok."

As we got in his car I held my breath,cause of wayne it stunk still,and this time he was irritated.

"What?"he was mad I knew it.

"Well it just smells like well Wayne smells bad..."I said slowly.

"So?"he yelled this time.

"Just be careful around him I think he is into bad things."

"Oh so now you don't like my friends?Well I'm not to fond of Heather either."he was lying i knew it but he just wanted a comeback.

"No Lucas,you don't understand I care just be careful around him...I don't trust 's not smart...You even know that."

"Sure yeah whatever...I'll call you tomorrow."

"Promise me ONE THING..."

"And what is that?"

"Please don't get into what Wayne is getting into please like I said I care.."

"Whatever he's not into anything and if he was I would set him straight you know that."

"Look me in the eyes and promise!"

"Ok!"

He looked me in the eyes...smiled and kissed me...I knew our little fight was over.

But I knew he would text me as soon as HE got home.


	5. Chapter 5

was .I absolutly hate I could I would delete them from the I was excited because Lucas suggested to pick me up and take me to school.

I got ready slowly,like I said it was Monday and I couldn't move very fast.I picked up the straightner,and just thought about life for a I knew it I was ready and a horn honked.I looked out my window,it was Lucas!

He opened my door for me.

"Hey babe."he gave me a quick kiss then got in.

" are you?"I said.

"I'm you really want to go to school today?"he said with a devious smile.

"No but we kinda have to."

"No...we should skip."he still had that smile.

"No I don't think we should."I said firmly.

This wasn't Lucas what the heck was up?He better tell me.

"Do you always want to play it safe in taking any risks?"He said he was being half joking half serious.

"I do like taking risks...but this is is to much...Did Wayne by any chance have anything to do with this?"

"Why do you think it always has to do with Wayne?Just because YOU don't like him doesn't mean I don' is like a brother to me ok?"he was getting irritated.

"Whatever can't we just go to school?"I said a little nervously.

"I'm not I'll just drop you off."he was mad.

I was mad to.I couldn't believe this.

"You'll have to pick me up though."I said

"I know."

"What will you be doing when your skipping,huh?"I was curious.

"Things."

"Like?"

" to class."He half smiled and opened my hugged and he left.

This was all I thought about it the whole day.


	6. Chapter 6

He picked me up just like he said he would.

"Hey..."he said I think he was trying to kiss up.

"Hi."I really didn't feel like talking to him.

"How was your day?"he said

"Good.I guess."I couldnt really talk to him.

"Gonna talk to me?"

"Right now I wish I didn't have to."I know I was being mean but he really ticked me off!

"Harsh...but I guess I deserve it."

"Just tell me what you did 'll be better I guess..."I said I just wanted to know what he had been doing the days he was "studying" was that so bad?

"Ok...its really really hard to tell wouldn't ever understand..."he said he was really going to tell me I grew nervous.

"Just tell me,I'll try to understand."

"Ok..I haven't really been studying.I've been out with Wayne...Your right he isn't good."

"Why?What happend?"i was nervous and shaking.

"Well he offered me some drugs...and well I was just going to try and I can't stop now.I've been trying but it heroine and its very addicting...I'm so sorry.I need help."

I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm here..."those were hard words to say and I really didn't understand why.

"I really need you now...maybe i should go to rehab..."

"One question."i said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I was stressed over school."

"Wow...maybe you should go to rehab..."i was so disappointed.

What was I going to do?I mean I knew I needed to help...but I didn't know how.I didnt know exactly why but I still loved him and he needed me now more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the weekend...It was almost 12:00 PM by now...I turned on the TV...the news was on and so I randomly just watched were saying something about a terrible car crash off the that time I recieved a call.

"Hello?"i was confused I didn't recognize the number.I usually didn't answer those calls but something told me to.

"Uh,yes ma'am is the Tiffany Lawrence?"

"Yeah..."I grew nervous.

"Hey Tif this is Lucas's friend, see Lucas and Wayne were in a car crash."

"What?How bad is it?Is he ok?"I was crying.

"He'll be crashed into a 's in the hospital right now."He was really calm.

"Can I visit him?..."my voice was cracking I felt the tears come...

"Yes ma'am."

" ."

"Bye."

I threw on some shorts and a a light jacket and finally found my keys.I drove my car as fast as I I knew it I was there.I went to the front desk and got his room seemed like forever before I got to him.

"Tiffany..."he said sounded like he was just waking up.

"I'm here baby."i said softly.

He smiled softly and so did I.I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I got cut up pretty think I cracked a my arm is broken."

"I'll help in any way I can!"

"You just have to be with me."

"That I can how did you get into the crash."

"Me and Wayne...accidently got drunk,found the keys and the rest is 't be mad."

He must of saw a little of the glare in my honestly I wasn't that mad.

He fell back asleep,I let him rest.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6:00 was the Tuesday after Lucas's wasn't in the hospital anymore,but he still had to stay home and I was off to school by .

I knew I was going to be late but for once I didn't was 7:00 and I was just getting my keys.I was gone.

"Class,there is a new student name is Chris." said.

Usually when there was a new kid I didn't introduce myself,but this time I couldn't help it!I had to he was so hott!

"Hey,I'm Tiffany."I said this enthuastically.

"I'm Chris,nice to meet you."he smiled.

"I could help you out today,I mean if you need some is your first day and my first day I was nervous."CRAP!I kept on babbling he probably thinks I'm a toatal idiot.

"Well,I don't think I need help...But I still want you around,I do need a friend."

I felt my face grow warm.

"Well of course..."I smiled.

"Well here is my schedual."

I figured out that we had 5 classes together.

2 before lunch and 3 after.

"So we have 5 classes."

"Yeeeeeeeah..."

What the mess was I doing?I had Lucas,I didn't need anyone else...but this boy was different,for some reason I felt safe when I was with him and I had known him what?All of 6 or 7 minutes?


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday...Lucas was not back in school because he still needed rest and he didn't want to be bothered.

"So,how are you today?"I asked Chris.

Chris and I became really close and it seemed we could relate in a lot of different ways.

"Amazing,I really like it here."he smiled.

"I know right...so...I'm gonna be bored tonight nutin to do."

"Same here."

"We have no lives."I laughed as well as he.

"Wanna hang out tonight at the mall as friends then?"

"Sure,why not?"

"5?"

"You bet!"

It was almost 4 when I got home...I changed into something a little more cute...Got my keys and got into my black mustang.

I was at the mall in no time.

"Hey Tiffany!"chris said happily and greeted me with a hug.

Was it me or was he into me?I didn't care he was an amazing friend and he was almost like a brother to me.

"Hey what do you want to do first!"he said.

"Let's go to Hollister!"I said this hoping he would say ok because Lucas HATED that store.

"OKAY I LOVE THAT STORE!"

"Me too..."

"So how did you end up moving to California?" I said after a few minutes.

"Father got a new job...I've moved a lot but this one seems permanent or so he says..."his thoughts trailed off and he just stared at my face...for a while...

"Oh...I'm sorry well I hope you stay for a while."

"Me to.."

He hooked my arm and we started skipping and acting like five-year olds,we were probably bothering other customers but we could care less.

We shopped at hollister for a while..and then kept shopping...

"Hey I'm about starved lets head to the food court I want like some Chinese food."he said.

"Thank-you I'm starving to!"

"HAHA ok lets go."

We went to the foodcourt got a good seat and sat down..then I saw something I never noticed before on him.

"Hey you got some bad scars on your arm there,what happend?"like I didn't know,just when I thought I found a cool guy...

"Um...my cat...?"he laughed.

"I know that's not true give me the HONEST truth Chris."

"Well,like I said me and my family moved a lot,I made friends quick but I also had to leave them quick...it kept me sad so I thought the best solution was to inflict pain upon myself.I don't do it anymore,but sometimes I get sad and tempted to but I don't."he automatically became serious.

"I'm glad you quit...but when did it start and end?"i asked pretty concerned.

"Well I started in the 7th grade and I quit the day I met you."his thoughts trailed off again.

"What do you mean?Are you interested in me like that?"i was happy/confused I loved Lucas NOT Chris,but something told me that I loved Chris too but strictly as a brother.

"Actually yes,yes I I know you have a boyfriend.I won't can we still be friends?"

"Why of course we can,I can't stop your emotions Love is a very strong thing that we cannot control."

"Are you sure you 17?Sometimes you sound like you 60 and wise."

We both laughed.

"Positive."I said.

Then I saw a fresh scar looked about two or three days old.

"Um,that scar looks fresh Chris."

"About that..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Chris,be straight up..do you still cut?"i said I had a lot of sympathy for him.

"Ok,yes...I do...I think I have a problem."

"I'm here for you."i said calmly.

"Look...I haven't ever really told anyone so hard for me to actually open one ever really cared before."

"Let me promise you something right now.I will always,always be here for you Chris."

"That means so much,I will always be here for you to..."his thoughts trailed off again.

"Do you wanna tell me why you cut?I thought you said you stopped after you met me..."

"Well,I did stop...you helped...but then I found out you had a boyfriend,and I liked you a lot...and my dad is yelling at me because of my grades...mom is never home anymore...I just really care about you and I love you Tiff not in the romantic way but as a sister,but I do really like you..."he was so unhappy but I was figuring out how I could help.

"I love you to as a brother,so basically its my fault you still cut?"man,his words HURT.

"Honestly,a little but I just really wanted to go out with you.."

"I have a boyfriend"I reminded him.

"I know...I should leave now..."

Before I could stop him he was gone...I felt so terrible...How could it be My fault he still cut...I love Lucas...I care a lot for Chris...what the heck is going to happen!

When I got home I called Lucas.

"Hello?"he said confused.

"Hey babe its me,Tiffany."

"Oh,hey...how are you I miss you..."

"I'm fine what about you?"

"In pain but I should be at school Monday."

"I'm so happy.."actually I wasnt.

"Well,I'm going to go back to sleep,bye i love you."

"Love you to."

The phone clicked shut.

My phone said 1 new text message.

Chris texted me...Hey,Do you hate me?

Tiffany...I could never hate you.

Chris...I love you and I need you...

Tiffany...You too,but just as a bro...

Chris...Sure can you come over?

Tiffany...Um,yeah be there in a little bit...


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey!"Chris said as I got out of my car to see him.

"Hey!"I realized just how much I missed him.

"Come in,I want to talk with you.I need someone to listen...I keep wanting to cut."

"Ok,I'm here to listen!"

Before I knew it, it had been two seriously just needed someone to vent to and I knew it made him better.I could honestly see the relief in his eyes and it made me feel better,for some reason I was still trying to figure out.

"Uh...Tiff...can I tell you something?"he said looking around.

"Anything."well he basically told me everything why did he have to ask now?

"I honestly love you...so much."he looked me straight in the eyes now.

I didn't respond...

"Tiff...did you hear me I said that I love you."he looked confused.

"Yes,I heard I'm gon-"

I was cut off short because I spilt soda all over my white shorts!

"CRAP!"i was ticked off...I hate stickiness

"Oh my gosh,I'm so to borrow some of my shorts?"

"Sure anything I hate sticky!"

He grabbed some shorts and let me wear them.

"Ok,here is the deal I need to go home and think about some things,I'll text you in the morning,ok?"

"Alright."

He sounded so so disappointed.I wished I could help but I didn't know only thing that kept me from saying I love you back was Lucas.I drove home thinking about every little thing that happend.

"Hey!"I heard a familiar voice as I got home.

"Lucas!"I acted excited everything with him was grabbed me gave me a kiss and a hug.

"New shorts?"he said.

"Uh...Yeah!"I toatally forgot they were Chris's.

"They look like some I have only mine are gray."

"Cool..."I loved wearing his shorts.(chris's)

"Well I just thought I would stop by I wanted to see you baby girl."he had a big smile.

"Wait...Lucas before you go...I need to talk to you."


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah?"Lucas said he was so happy.

"Um...I'm sorda kinda...tired of this relationship..."nervousness crept up and down my spine.

"What are you saying?"anger flashed in his brown eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you Lucas I'm ."

I ran out I didn't want to fight no, not tonight.I grabbed my keys and went to Chris's.

"Chris!"i knocked on his window...didn't want to put up with his parents.

"Tiffany!Yeah you do know its 1 in the morning right?"

"Yes,but something happend and I need you to talk to."

"Sure anything!"i could tell he was excited to see me...but i couldnt deny i was excited to see him...

"I broke up with Lucas..."

"What?Oh my gosh is everything fine?DID HE HIT YOU!"

"Calm down...he didn't put a hand on me...he didn't have the oppurtunity...I left right after I broke up with him..."

"Oh,well are you ok?"

"I will be..."

"Tiffany...can i ask you something?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Um...yeah?"I acted calm inside I was freaking was he about to ask me to be his girlfriend?

"Will you be my girl..friend?"he was nervous..

"Of course!I thought you'd never ask!"yaaay!

"Really?"

"Yeah.."now my thoughts trailed off wondering if he was as amazing as I thought he was...

"I want you to help me stop cutting.."

"I thought I already am sweetheart..."

"Well,yeah but now its even more..."he smiled and gave me a kiss...that was the best kiss i had ever had...way better than Lucas's!

"Tell me you love me..."

"I love you..."

"Tell me you love me like you mean it Chris.."I laughed this was funny...I only did this to see if he would..

"I love you for the millionth time!Gosh!"then we play fought and he tickled me...we looked into each others eyes...and kissed...

"Oh my gosh!It's 3 in the morning I have to go home!"

"Bye...I love you Tiffany!"

"I love you so much!Text me later baby!"

I drove home as fast as I could...but only to find another car parked in the driveway...it wasnt my parents or even a familiar friend...only a familiar love...


	14. Chapter 14

I opened the door to my house...

"Girl,you have some explaing to do.."it was the familiar voice of Lucas.

"I don't have to answer to you."i was trying to push pst him,what was I thinking it didnt just pushed me down to sit next to him...why did i have to be so weak?

"I just want to know why,I fell in love with you Tiffany!"

"Look,while you were falling into love I was falling out ok?I realized something...there was more to life than just helping you ok?other people have problems to!"

"Girl,you don't know the mistake you have just made!I need more answers than that!"

"Look its 4 AM I dont want to answer to you and I don't have to!"

i dont know what made him...but he did...he hit me...in my face...i burst out crying and ran he chased after me and yelled he was so sorry...i was so scared my parents weren't even home that night...I almost didnt sleep but I did after I saw his car left the driveway...

My phone was vibrating three new text messages...it was 12 in the afternoon...wow...

One text was from Chris...the other two were from Lucas...

Lucas...I'm so sorry for what happend last night I don't know what the mess came over me...

Lucas...Baby girl text me!

Me...Leave me alone...

Chris...Hey love.

Me...Hey baby boy you need to come over soon plz?

Chris...Ok be there soon!

I heard a car pull up...there's Chris I thought!Boy was I wrong...it was Lucas...he knocked...

"Baby girl let me in please!"he was begging...

"I'm not your baby girl anymore and I'm not letting you in and if you dont leave in the next minute I'm calling the police!"

Next thing I knew Chris was there...uh oh...


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing here?"I heard Chris yell.

"What who the heck are you!"I heard Lucas reply.

"Uh..Her boyfriend,stupid."Chris said.

"Oh,so that's why she left me."Lucas was was yelling.

Next thing I knew Lucas threw a punch at were fighting I yelled for them to stop then Chris was didn't get up and Lucas ran to his car and drove off too mad to do anything.

I unlocked the door and ran to Chris.

"Chris!Are you ok?"I was scared.

He didn't say face was bad and Lucas pushed him onto the concrete hard.

"CHRIS?"

"Yes love Im here."

"Hold on I'm calling 911!"

"Ok.."his voice faded as did his conciousness.

I called 911 it seemed as if it was forever before they got there but they did.I followed the ambulance to the hospital.

My phone vibrated.1 new text.

Lucas...I'm sorry I just need your love.

Me...No you don't.

Lucas...Without you life is nothing.

Me...We just aren't right for each other ok?

Lucas...Yes we were we are a match made in Heaven take me back break up with Chris!

Me...No!Never!I love him.

Lucas...Well I loved you...

Me...I loved you too but not like romantically anymore.

Lucas...Fine just I still love you and always will...

I didn't reply I just couldn't!Next thing the doctors came out.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He will be fine but he does have 1 broken rib since he landed hard on the he just has some is the guy that beat him up?"

"He drove off.I'm not exactly sure where he is but I'll try and find out."

"Yes,he needs to be turned he does it to him,he could easily do it to someone else."

"Your right,I'll get right on it."

But first I went to see Chris.

"How are you baby?"

"Pain...But ok I guess,better your with are you?"

"Shocked...but ok."

I kissed him and I left.

I texted Lucas,

Me...Where are you?

Lucas...Somewhere where love can't find me.


	16. Chapter 16

I got out of the hospital to go home. I was tired,worried,confused. I was wondering if I should go and check on Lucas. Or was he pulling a trick on me? I couldn't tell I was going home to try and get some sleep. I got home and hit my pillow. All I thought about was Lucas's message was him doing something riduculous like commiting suicide. Why would he do that? Thats silly I said to my self rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke in the morning earlier than 8 I guess. My mom and dad were home after a week in Vegas.

"Tiffany?Honey are you awake?"My mom said.

"Yes Mom."

"Ok just wondering come down here we haven't talked for a while."

Just then my phone received a message. It was from Lucas...crap it.

Lucas...Are you there?I want to say goodbye to someone,at least the one I love before I die...

Me...What?I know this is a trick.

Lucas...No its not...

Me...Where are you?

Lucas...On the edge of my bed with a knife in my hand.

Me...No,give me 10 and I will be there..

Lucas...OK but thats all u have...

"Mom,I will talk to you as soon as I get home...a friend is in trouble deep trouble and I need to go and help."I said fast

"Ok,i love you"

"You to."

See thats what I loved about my mom she was understanding with no questions.

So many things were running through my head.

I pulled up in the driveway...everything looked normal from the outside...I ran in,was I too late?No,I heard crying.I ran to Lucas's room.

He really had a knife...he was really in love with me but I wasnt in love with him I loved Chris,I know I did...

" it is no reason to do this."

"There is every reason to do this Tiffany!You broke my heart.I have no reason to live anymore!"

"Yes you do!You never know!I wasnt the one apperenatly."

"Yes you were!"

The way he looked at me with his eyes my heart drop into my stomach.I felt I cannot control the hardest .

"I cannot control how my heart feels Lucas!"

"Neither can I!"

He cut his wrist.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lucas!"I screamed in horror.

He grumbled a little bit. No real sound came out of him though.

"Lucas, can you hear me?"

No response it came to me,go see if there is a first aid kit and get some gauze.I did this as quickly as I could.I got the gauze,my phone,and ran quickly towards him.

"911"the voice on the other line said.

"Yes,my friend just slit his wrist and the ambulance needs to be here quick."

"Whats the address?"

"6021 Kilamore Street."

" ambulance is on its way."

I just laid there holding his wrist, crying.I prayed,and prayed the hardest I have probably had ever prayed that he would still ambulance arrived,but it seemed like forever until they was still it was getting more and more shallow.

"Excuse me ma'am."Said one of the nurses.

"Sure."I said.

"This is not good at all."the nurse said more to her self than to me.

Nah Duh!I thought in my Lucas died it would be because of me.I couldn't live like that.

"Is there a chance of him living?"i asked while I was also choking up.

"At this point not really."

"Had you known he was a suicidal?"Asked the nurse.

"No ma' was mad.A few days ago I broke up with him."

"Boys..."she said looking down.

I was did he have to do this?There was no real point to would this make me love him?Even if I ever wanted to go back to him(which I didn't)I wouldn't have the he lived.

I watched Lucas breath his last breath.I cried and went to my car.I wasn't able to ,not could he do this?I know I broke his why did he have to take his own life about it?Again,I prayed and prayed.

I called Chris and told him said he would come to my house around 7:00.I finally found the strength to drive.

I was home,finally.

"Come ok its not your fault."

"Yes it is my fault! But I wanted him anymore."

"Come here and let me hold you."

He held me and I cried and I one , no one at all.


	18. Chapter 18

I could not sleep that night,Chris offered to stay over so we could talk and stuff. I refused I thought I would need some time to myself. I did. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep, for about an hour. When I woke I remember having a terrible dream. I kept running from something but I didn't know what, and I really wasn't moving. My heart was racing from it. Because at the end Lucas stabbed me. I could not sleep so I decided to get on the computer, which I never did.

I checked my email for the first time in like, 3 weeks. 2 were from Heather. 2 were junk mail...the last one the very last one was an old one from Lucas. It said:

"I love you baby, you are the one for me! Love you forever And I hate the way we are not together, but one day we might be together again. Love,Lucas."

I choked up...Tears were pouring like the rain outside. We were not together. We never would be,because he fricken commited suicide! How! Why?

I heard a car pull up outside,who would be coming at my house at 3 in the morning? It looked like Chris's car, it was, I was glad he was there. I needed him. I let him in we set down on the couch and we talked.

"I came over to see if you were I also couldn't sleep.I kept thinking about you!"He said.

"Im not ok nor ever will I be, but Im very glad your here, I need someone to talk to."I said.

"Im here for you, and I always will be."

We talked the rest of the night. I was not tired, I was anything but that, I was scared out of my mind! How were people going to treat me, or think of me?

It was 7 in the morning and it was a Monday, so I decided to go to school with Chris, I looked like crap though.

When I entered school, I felt like an outcast. Of course everyone knew exactly what happend! It was a small city everyone knew everyone! So my secret was out and I was treated so weird...for the first time in all my life.

"So?What's it like to kill a man?"said a random kid.

"He must have loved you to DEATH!"Jostled another...

Some girls just stared...others whispered when I walked by...even Heather my own friend completely ignored me.

"HAHAHA!How do you feel?Little Mrs.I killed a man!"said one of chris's "friends"

Chris punched him a good one...I laughed on the inside but I did not dare to laugh on the outside. I really was like they said I was...now it was an inner fight...


	19. Chapter 19

The presence lasted longer than I thought it would. But honestly, I couldn't tell if it was a good presence or a bad one. But inside I felt more at peace like this presence was trying to tell me it was ok, it wasn't my fault. Chris noticed I was happier to. Even the kids at school didn't treat me as such an outsider, they treated me as a real person again, and I felt better.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me the next morning, it was Wednesday. I got ready in my normal, boring routine as I did every school morning. Then I realized there was a note, on my dresser. Since I was running late for school that morning I left it there and ran to my car and got to school late.

Chris was usually the only person to talk to me ever since what had happened, so we ate lunch together as usual. But for the first time in a month my old best friend Heather decided to come and eat with us, which dragged along her boyfriend and a few other people. It was like life had once again gotten to normal, and basically it was. Except for the incomplete feeling lurking in me, but I had kind of gotten used to it by now. Before I knew it I had plans for the first time in forever, it made me feel happier, because usually it was just Chris and I on Friday night in his house watching an old movie or something. So at the end of the day I drove Heather home and we talked and talked because we haven't in forever!

I got home like usual that day, ate a snack and sat down on the couch and started my homework. It was about 8 when I finished it up, and I was extremely tired that day and took a shower and laid down on my bed and saw that note again, I picked it up to read it and fell asleep about half way through it.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's alright, it's not your fault..."

That was the start to the note; I began to understand where it was going.

"…I chose to do what I did, it was totally my choice not yours! I was stupid for doing it and leaving you with all of this guilt, I know it was a temporary problem but I chose the permanent solution because the pain hurt so bad. I know you feel like it was ALL your fault but the matter of the fact is it wasn't. There were a lot of problems at home Mom, Dad, my brothers, and even Wayne. Wayne led me to do things that I was stupid enough to follow… Look, all I'm trying to say is that I love you and that it was NOT your fault. Be happy and be free of the guilt, it wasn't you fault for the last time.

-Lucas-"

It was like he was there all over again. As I read and re-read the note it was like I heard his voice in my head, like it was really ok. I felt at peace, for once. No lurking feeling of not being good enough and I was completely guilt free of him. He was still on my mind. A car horn entered my thoughts, oh yeah Chris was taking me to school.

"Hey how did you sleep?" he said, he seemed pretty happy today.

"Well enough, and you?"

"Great!"

"So, I found this note in my room last night."I said kind of hesitantly.

"Yeah? From whom?" he said not totally serious.

"Lucas…"I said, I knew he wouldn't understand.

"Lucas? How? What?" I knew this was going to be confusing.

"I have as many questions as you but here is the note if you want to read it…"

"Well, I would but we are at school now…"he said

"Oh, well I guess we could read it together at lunch or something?" I said.

"I guess, we need to get to class."

Lunch seemed to take forever to come. I don't really know why but I wanted Chris to read the note, I wanted to reassure myself I wasn't totally crazy for finding this thing in my room. I had two more classes to go…

"Finally!" I said to Chris… "..You can read the note!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I pulled out the note and we read it together. We were quiet for a while after I re-read the note and he read it, he seemed to be in disbelief that this could happen.


	21. Chapter 21

I thought he was getting mad, but he just looked at me and gave me a hug and just held me for a while. He looked at me. Confused, but far from angry again.

"This is unbelieveble," he whispered.

"I know,"I whispered back.

I didn't believe it as much as he did.

"How do you actually expect us to respond to this?" he said.

"I don't know, lets just keep it to ourselves alright?"

"Deal"

"Seal the deal with a kiss,"I whispered.

"Easy for me."

We kissed, and it was like magic, all over again. I smiled, and I was at peace again.

"Can I ask you something, Tiff?" he said.

"Of course."

"Will you marry me?"

"Marry you?"

"Yeah thats kinda what I said."

I jumped up and hugged him.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"We'll have a summer wedding! We'll have it all."

"Calm down Prince Charming, lets take it slow alright?" i said kinda laughing.

"Ok, if I have to."

He smiled, so did I. Could life get any better?


End file.
